Road Kill
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Road Kill.
1. Post Closing

AN: I apologize for the late posting on this series. It's been a hectic week so far. But the good news is I get two weeks to write before a new episode, so it'll be worth the wait. First one is Tiva, as I have been lacking in that Tag arena lately. Enjoy!

--

Post Closing

--

Tony mocked her giggles before standing up from behind the cubicle and pointing at her. "I knew it…there is a little girl inside there somewhere."

She stopped her giggles momentarily. "And you are still a little boy."

He took a few steps towards her and chuckled a bit. "You're not gonna punch me are you?"

"You have not said you like me…" She moved past him and started to pack up her things.

He turned to face her. "So uh, this gonna become a common occurrence?"

"What?"

"You doing the air guitar and giggling like a little school girl…which was totally…"

"Do not say hot, cute, exciting or any other adjective. It was…fun. Nothing more, nothing less. Now can we move on?"

"Move on?" He put his arms out to express his disagreement. "Move on? Ziva David does the air guitar…albeit a mediocre attempt…but an attempt none the less…and I'm supposed to just move on? Not likely."

"Then perhaps I _should_ punch you, yes?"

He threw his hands around in spastic circles. "Wax on, wax off."

Ziva could only stare at him dumbfounded. "You really should go home Tony…get some sleep."

"Aw come on. Mr. Miagi? One of _thee _most beloved movie characters of all time…" He watched her continue to stare in silence. "Okay, that's it. You're coming with me." He reached out for her arm and she dragged her feet along with him to the elevator.

"Where do you think you are taking me?"

"I do not think; I know. Casa de DiNozzo."

She shook her head. "It has been a long day Tony…I would like to go home."

"I insist."

"Why?"

Tony waited until the doors closed before coming right out with it. "Because…I like you." A few moments of silence passed between them before one sound was heard. "Ow!"


	2. Only The Tragedies

_**Gibbs**__: __The Father__ of Tragedy_

_**Ducky**__: I didn't realize you were a fan of the classics Jethro...perhaps it's only the tragedies?_

_--_

How right he was. It was no secret that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had experienced his fair share of tragedies. His chosen profession paving the way for most of them; his previous military career adding a number of others. But one in particular seemed to hover over them all. And it seemed that each time tragedy struck it was at the forefront of his mind. His family.

Ducky approached his friend and actually seemed to startle _him_ a bit. "I've always wondered about the answers that lay in the bottom of a coffee cup."

Gibbs looked up at his friend. "Need something Duck?"

"Quite the contrary actually. I am here for something _you _need."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and let a yawn escape his lips. "I was hoping for another cup." He lifted up the empty one and watched his friend take it happily.

"I'd be honored to get you a new cup. But that is not why I'm here."

"You want me to play twenty questions? Or you just gonna tell me?"

The ME set down the empty cup momentarily. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Duck, I am _not_ in the mood for riddles."

"Neither am I Jethro." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "You have not said one word since it happened."

"It?"

Ducky gestured to the gash healing over his eye. "That."

"It's healing fine Doctor."

"It certainly appears so. But there is always the chance it will leave a scar."

Gibbs picked up on his tone. "Scars fade."

"Some better than others."

Gibbs stood up and reached for his coat. "I already had my mandatory session with the shrink; I'm not looking for a repeat."

"Well perhaps this one should be voluntary."

Gibbs simply shook his head before moving past his friend towards the elevator. "I'll get my own coffee.'

Ducky was able to reach for his arm rather firmly. "What answers lay at the bottom of _your_ coffee cup Jethro?"

Gibbs glared hard enough for his friend to release his grip. "Like you said Duck; some scars heal better than others."


	3. Post Closing II

Post Closing II

--

"Did I miss something David?" Gibbs strode in and slipped behind his desk.

"Miss something? No. I was just…"

"Laughing into thin air?" He finished for her before tossing his coffee cup in the trash and walking past her. "Go home. Get some sleep."

"Yes Gibbs." She nodded as if solidifying his order and reached for some of her things.

"And David…" He called back just as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes?"

He smiled before stepping inside. "Keep your day job."


	4. Young Guys

_**McGee:**__ I thought Cougars liked young guys…_

_--_

"Ziva…if I ask you a question will you be completely honest with me?"

She looked up from her computer and nodded. "Of course Tony."

He made his way over and stood to her right. "How old do I look?"

She examined before contemplating her response. "Compared to Gibbs?"

He shook his head and managed a sarcastic smile. "I'm serious."

"I am not good at this Tony, ask Abby."

"I don't want to ask Abby, I'm asking you. Now come on, you won't hurt my feelings, I promise."

She looked him up and down. "38."

"38?" He felt at his face. "That bad huh?"

She shrugged. "38 is not old Tony. Besides aging is a part of life…it happens to all of us."

"Some of us more than others." He offered in a whisper before sulking back to his desk with Ziva following.

"Why the sudden concern?"

He pouted before looking up at her. "No reason."

"Ha! With Anthony DiNozzo there is always a reason. Now what is it?"

The pout remained on his face. "Well, just something the Probie said…"

"You mean to tell me something McGee said has bothered you this much? Heaven must be freezing over."

"Hell." He corrected.

"There is no need to get angry Tony; I'm sure he was just poking fun. It is not like you have not stabbed at him over the years."

"Jabbed."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is not worth fighting over. I'm sure he meant nothing by it. Now, as soon as he gets up here you two will make out."

"Up." He then let his head come in contact with his desk.

She patted the back of his head gently. "There, there."

"Hands to yourself David…" Gibbs swooped in and slid behind his desk. "Abby needs ya downstairs."

She gave Tony one last pat before following orders. And it wasn't long before Gibbs' curiosity got the best of him. "Something on your mind DiNozzo?"

Tony's forehead remained plastered to his desk. "No boss. I'm good."

Gibbs then placed himself stealthily behind Tony; only he didn't _pet_ his head. Tony almost protested the strike before meeting Gibbs glare. "Just a little down in the dumps boss…no big deal." He watched him continue to stare. "Alright geez…I'm just feeling a little old. And it's depressing."

"Old?"

"Not old as in George Burns…but old as in George Clooney."

Gibbs didn't look surprised. "It's part of life DiNozzo."

Tony watched him walk away with that last bit of wisdom but it didn't seem to lift his spirits. He stood up a few minutes later and this time approached Gibbs. "How'd you deal with it? You know, getting old…er."

Gibbs met his eyes. "I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I just live DiNozzo. It hasn't crept up on me yet."

Tony stifled a laugh. "It's probably afraid to."

Gibbs stood up and started past him. "You're never too old to become younger."

He thought quietly for a few seconds before hollering back. "That's pretty deep boss."

Gibbs turned towards him. "With age comes wisdom DiNozzo."


	5. Fight Club

_**Tony**__: Sorry Ziva, we don't talk about fight club_

_**Gibbs**__: DiNozzo…_

_**Tony**__: In your case boss, I'll make an exception_

--

"You do not think Gibbs will really come do you?" Ziva offered, opening Tony's refrigerator and pulling out a few pop cans.

"There's a first time for everything Ziva."

She agreed half heartedly. "Well McGee and Abby should be here any minute…they are picking up the pizza."

Tony nodded before picking up his living room and slipping the Fight Club DVD into the player. His apartment may not have been much but his entertainment system sure was. Complete with surround sound, and a 52 inch flat screen TV with High Definition to boot. His main couch naturally reclined as did the two love seats on each side of it. It was truly a bachelor pad.

Abby strolled through the door as if it were her own place and quickly moved towards the couch to claim her spot. "Gibbs was still at his desk when we left…"

Tim had just set the pizza on the counter before claiming his spot; the love seat to the left. "We can probably start soon."

Tony was dusting off his screen as the conversation took place. "Maybe we should call him to make sure?"

"Tony!" Ziva called from the kitchen. "He knows what we are doing. If he wants to come, he will come."

Tony hid a frown before bringing the pizza boxes to the living room table. Ziva brought along the napkins and drinks before taking her seat on the couch beside Abby.

"Why do you guys always get the couch?" Tony whined as he took his first of many slices.

"We are just that special." Abby replied, leaning forward and grabbing a Mountain Dew. "Now come on, start the movie."

It was a full five minutes into the movie when the four looked up to see Gibbs making his way thru the door. He stood in front of them for thirty seconds before anyone said a thing.

"You can sit here boss…"

"I'll sit on the floor."

"You can sit by me."

"I can sit next to Tony."

Each stood up as they finished their statements and let Gibbs glare ease them back down into their seats. Tony managed to pause the movie but only out of pure shock. He had also managed to hide his excitement. "Sorry we started without you boss…we just weren't sure you'd…"

"Make it?" Gibbs finished for him. "What made you think that DiNozzo?"

"Well, uh…" He looked at his teammates for a rescue, only it never came.

Gibbs continued. "You've been talking about this movie since I hired ya. Figured it's the only way I could get you to shut up about it."

Tony hid a smile before standing up; this time alone. "I'll sit on the couch boss." It was then his head came in contact with a familiar force.

"The hell you will." Gibbs stepped forward and took his place between Abby and Ziva then leaned back comfortably. "Well what are you waiting for DiNozzo…"

Tony was still standing with his mouth open before he eventually took his seat. "Right, sorry boss."


	6. Mad Skills

_**AN: As most of my faithful readers know; I write a variety of ships when I do these Tags. In fairness to those of you who don't enjoy a particular ship I will notate (as I have been), so you can skip it if you wish. Bashing of other ships will not be tolerated, via PM or Review. Thank you and enjoy! :) – Gabby ahead for this one! **_

_**--**_

_**Abby**__: Boss man's got mad skills. _

--

"I hear you're a fan…" He snuck up behind her and placed his hands at her waist.

She twirled around to meet him and couldn't help but smile at their proximity. She _did_ love when he snuck up on her. "Number 1 fan actually."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm flattered."

"You should be…I pick my hero's very carefully."

"Is that right?" He leaned in a bit closer. "What's the criteria?"

"Well," she began, slowly wrapping her arms around him as well. "They have to be nice, and not just nice nice, but really nice. To everybody…but not bad guys. He has to be good looking…because who wants a hero that's not nice to look at right? Then of course he has to be strong, confident and have sweet super powers."

"Such as?"

"The ability to sneak up on people without making a sound." She thought for a second then continued. "Can stare someone into a confession… and kiss a woman into submission." She finished with a small smile and met his advance.

"Like this?" He placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply, then slowly maneuvered them towards her back office.

She was able part from his lips just long enough to respond. "_Just_ like this…"


	7. Just A Girl

_**Abby:**__ Blink McGee…it's just a girl. _

McAbby ahead.

_--_

"Jealous much?" Tim arrived in her lab; Caf Pow in hand.

"Jealous no? Thirsty yes." She reached for Caf Pow as he came closer and took it gratefully. "Thanks McGee."

"Welcome." He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "What you working on?"

She didn't bother hiding the photos of the fine looking men she had plastered on her screen. "Oh nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing Abs."

"Definitely not, '_nothing Abs_." She offered; referring to the firm abdominals some of the men were clearly showing off. "Jealous much?"

He shrugged off the comment and tried to change the subject. "Where we going for dinner tonight?"

She ignored his question and brought the conversation back to the pictures. "Do you think those abs are real, or photo shopped?"

Tim glanced at the picture she was pointing at and without any examination responded, "Photo shopped. Now, about dinner…"

She interrupted him. "Yeah, you're probably right…but man do they look good."

"Abby…dinner?" He continued to prod, hoping she'd drop the topic.

"They probably eat a strict diet to get abs like that…probably lots of salads."

Tim ran a hand through his hair. "You trying to make a point?"

Abby pinched playfully at his belly. "Of course not Timmy…I know your abs aren't photo shopped…and that is what's important."

Tim almost laughed. "Good, now can we go to dinner now?"

She closed the picture windows and went to grab her things. After getting herself ready she appeared back in her lab to see pictures of her up on the plasmas. Tim was fixated on one in particular and she thought of a clever retort. "Blink McGee, it's just a girl."

He shook his head before pulling her into a kiss. "Wrong…it's _my_ girl."


	8. Back Up

_**McGee:**__ Going by yourself boss? Do you need back up? _

_--_

"He took Tony?" McGee arrived back in the bull pen and couldn't help but notice that Tony was gone. He plopped onto his desk chair and it wasn't long before Ziva made her way over in response.

"What is the problem McGee?"

"Problem? No Problem? Just wonder boy running off with Gibbs again."

Ziva let her hands rest on his desk. "They are partners yes?"

"Yeah, well so are you and me. And you and Gibbs. And you and Tony. And Me and Tony."

She nodded in understanding. "I see. So you are jealous yes?"

He shook his head. "Not really. No. I mean, it's not like he takes Tony when there's any type of technology involved…but I just asked him if he needed back up and he just up and left. Naturally taking_ Tony_ with him."

"You believe Gibbs thinks less of you McGee?"

"Of course not." He shot back then sat quietly for a few seconds. "I don't know. Maybe. What do you think?"

"You are a fine Agent. One I would gladly have watching my back any time. Perhaps he just thought you would be more useful here helping Abby?"

"I guess." He pouted a bit before typing away at his keyboard. "Type. Type. Type. It's all I ever get to do."

She stifled a laugh. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself McGee. We are a team. Tony follows Gibbs around like a lost puppy…he needs the reassurance. Gibbs knows that _you_ do not."

Tim managed a smile at the thought. "Thanks Ziva…I guess I overreacted a little."

"A little? For a moment there I thought you were going to break your fingers on the key board." She patted his hands playfully. "Now there is work to do."

He nodded before sending her a thankful smile. "No rest for the weary…"


	9. Only The Tragedies II

_Ducky: …perhaps it's just the tragedies. _

Continued tag from Last Man Standing.

--

"Agent Gibbs?" Brent's mother answered the door with a hint of surprise in her voice; taking particular notice of the healing wound over his eye. "Why are you…"

Gibbs interrupted gently. "May I come in?"

"The last time you were at my doorstep you told me my son was dead. So unless you're here to take that back; please go."

Gibbs contemplated doing as she asked when a feeling of duty wouldn't let him. "I can't Janine…"

"Now you can't? Because of how much my son idolized you, he's dead. He could've stayed with the FBI, he could've done a lot of things. But no, he chose to run back to you…the one man he thought had all the answers…"

Gibbs hated to hear the anguish in her voice; but didn't relent. "Janine…no one is sorrier for your son's death than myself. Whether or not you believe that isn't why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

He sensed the resentment but didn't waiver. "Because he died a hero."

She eased the front door open fully before collecting herself. "You know how my boy died?"

Gibbs simply nodded before watching her step aside to allow him entry. He was able to divulge every detail he could and somehow hoped it would help Brent's family gain some closure. And no one knew better that words offered little comfort for a loss of a child; but he had to try. For justice. For truth. For Langer.


	10. Anyone Got Eyes On McGee?

_**Gibbs**__: Anybody got eyes on McGee?_

--

"Ow!" Tim reached for the back of his head and looked up see Tony passing by him. "What was that for?"

"For scaring the crap out of us on that ship…"

McGee almost smiled. "Gee Tony, didn't know you cared."

He picked up on the sarcasm and stepped back towards him. "Look if something happens to you, I'm left with twice as much paper work, so next time be more careful."

Tim stood up in response. "Interesting."

"What is?" Tony noticed the look in his eyes and backed away.

"You cant admit it."

"Admit what?" He slipped behind his desk and pulled his chair in.

"You care." Tim pointed at him and wouldn't relent. "You care Tony. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm just looking out for the team's best interest…that's what a good Senior Agent does…so take notes in case you end up one someday."

Tim eased up and retreated behind his own desk to grab a note pad. He scribbled down a few words before setting it aside.

"You're not seriously taking notes are you Probie?"

Tim shrugged. "Nah. Of course not."

After McGee had gone home for the night; Tony took the liberty of finding out for himself. He opened the note pad and couldn't help but smile at the first rule on the list. _Care. _He had figured Tim wanted him to see it but decided not to mention it. After all, some things go without saying. And this was one of them.


End file.
